Lizard (Ultimate Spider-Man)
: Looking for another article with the same name? Check out the Curt Connors disambiguation page. Curt Connors is a scientist for S.H.I.E.L.D. that created several advanced technologies. After the loss of his arm Dr. Connors took a serum that turned him into the Lizard. As the Lizard, he was an unwilling member of the Sinister Six. This version of Lizard appeared in the Ultimate Spider-Man television series. History Great Responsibility When Nick Fury first introduced Spider-Man to Curt Connors, Connors told Spider-Man that he had followed his career closely and that he was impressed. When Spider-Man became a S.H.I.E.L.D. superhero in training Dr. Connors and his team of scientist created several spider themed weapons for him. Me Time During a battle with Doctor Octopus, Spider-Man broke off one of his mechanical arms and later gave it to Curt Connors to study. Awesome Curt Connors told Spider-Man that he had an open door policy at his laboratory on the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier and that if he ever needed anything just to ask him. Snow Day Curt Connors appeared in Spider-Man's fantasies where he and other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were seen partying on a tropical island. The Iron Octopus After Spider-Man was attacked by an Octobot he was able to break off one of it's mechanical arms and gave it to Curt Connors. Dr. Connors compared it to the other arm Spider-Man gave him and was able to deduce that it was created by his old friend, Dr. Otto Octavius. Doctor Octopus then attacked the helicarrier and Dr. Connors was shocked to see him wearing a suit of armor with four mechanical arms coming out of his back. As Doctor Octopus attacked the lab Curt Connors, Norman Osborn, and Harry Osborn his while Spider-Man and Nick Fury fought him. Iron Man then arrived and helped Spider-Man defeate Doctor Octopus. Rise of the Goblin When Green Goblin attacked the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier Curt Connors' right arm was crushed by falling debris. This caused Dr. Connors to lose all movement in his right arm. Green Goblin then stole a glider and shock gloves from Connors' laboratory and used the weapons to attack Spider-Man, Power Man, Nova, Iron Fist, and White Tiger. As Green Goblin caused the helicarrier to crash into the water Curt Connors and the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents managed to make it to safety. Dr. Connors later had his right arm amputated. The Lizard Sometime later Spider-Man and S.H.I.E.L.D. found Doctor Octopus and tried to capture him but he got away. Despite this S.H.I.E.L.D. was able to obtain Doc Ock's experimental DNA compounds. The DNA compunds were then given to Curt Connors. Later on Dr. Connors showed Spider-Man the DNA compounds and Spider-Man saw that they were animal DNA. Curt Connors then told Spider-Man that he believed the animal DNA could heal a damaged human body. However, Spider-Man told Curt Connors that Doc Ock's genetic tampering was far too dangerous. Spider-Man then accidentally activated Doctor Octopus' security system and was trapped under falling debris. Dr. Connors was aunable to move the debris so he injected himself with Doctor Octopus' lizard DNA. The lizard DNA allowed Curt Connors to a giant lizard arm and he was able to lift the debris off of Spider-Man. Spider-Man and Curt Connors were then attacked by several Octobots and they worked together to destroy them. However, Connors injected himself with more lizard DNA which caused him to mutate into a humaniod lizard. The Lizard told Spider-Man that if Doctor Octopus is the only one that could perfect his change he must find him. Lizard then leaped through a hole in the ceiling. Minutes later Spider-Man caught up with Lizard and told him that he needed to go back to the helicarrier to see a doctor. Spider-Man also told Lizard that it would be impossible to find Doctor Octopus. However, Lizard used his now heightened sense of smell to track down Doctor Octopus. Lizard then went into the sewer to search for him. Spider-Man eventually caught up with Lizard and saw him talking to Doctor Octopus. Lizard demanded that Doctor Octopus perfect the lizard serum so that it could regrow limbs but not turn people into giant lizards. The Rhino The Sinister Six Stan By Me Return of the Sinister Six Ultimate Agent Venom The Next Iron Spider The Vulture Rampaging Rhino Ant-Man Lizards Anti-Venom The New Sinister Six Agent Web The Symbiote Saga Graduation Day Gallery 7089087908970.png 4356436456346.jpg 1ebe28c55ead731020f9fbc3d9e3e27b.jpg 8908790890890.PNG 455675675675.PNG 87908970890890.PNG 8790658678.PNG Appearances 'Ultimate Spider-Man' *Great Responsibility *Me Time *Awesome *Snow Day *The Iron Octopus *Rise of the Goblin *The Lizard *The Rhino *The Sinister Six *Stan By Me *Return of the Sinister Six *Ultimate *Agent Venom *The Next Iron Spider *The Vulture *Rampaging Rhino *Ant-Man *Lizards *Anti-Venom *The New Sinister Six: Part 1 *Agent Web *The Symbiote Saga: Part 1 *The Spider Slayers: Part 3 *Graduation Day: Part 1 *Graduation Day: Part 2 Trivia *Curt Connors was voiced by two different actors in Ultimate Spider-Man :*Tom Kenny voiced Curt Connors for two episodes during season one. :*Dee Bradley Baker who previously voiced the young Destroyer in Spider-Man: The Animated Series voiced Curt Connors for the rest of the series run. Category:A-Z Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters